Darkness on the Edge of Town (Episode)
"Darkness on the Edge of Town" is the fourth episode of the ''Swamp Thing'' TV series. It premiered on DC Universe on June 21, 2019. Plot A young man, Todd, and his father discover a corpse hidden in a tree which scratches Todd. Todd later goes to work at Liz's father's place, but he begins to see a snake on his hand and in a panic begins to cut his hand with a knife before shoving it into a disposal. The resultant injuries kill Todd, but not before he scratches Delroy. Abby meets with Alec and obtains a sample of his tissue to study. He warns her of danger in the swamp. Dr. Woodrue sees Abby's study of Alec's sample and is amazed at the combined characteristics of animal and plant cells; he agrees to work with her on the sample. Delroy begins to see a masked man and begins to freak out, but is contained by Lucilia, Liz and Abby. He scratches Lucilia. Maria attempts to get closer to the recovering Susie, while Avery holds a celebration to mark the end of the "plant flu". Delroy reveals the man he saw was responsible for killing his mother when he was young. Abby goes to investigate the area where Todd was infected and discovers the corpse and a hotel key. Alec tells her that a darkness was released from it. Xanadu feels a storm approaching the town. Liz looks up the key's hotel and learns of a similar incident in the past where the final victim simply vanished into the swamp; Abby theorizes that he knew he was infected and killed himself. Lucilia begins to see a vision of Matt dying and attempts to shoot his "attacker"; disarmed by Daniel, she scratches Abby, who proceeds to rush into the swamp. Abby begins to see visions of a tall, faceless man who tries to take her; Alec arrives and takes the infection from her before returning it to the corpse, where it gets buried. Alec reveals that the man did indeed kill himself to protect his loved ones, and that he learned it from the plants. He further states that the swamp has been polluted and that the balance has been shifted, iterating that this is only the beginning. Avery and Maria decide to take care of Susie instead of her uncle, but Avery's intentions are more sinister. Cast Starring *Crystal Reed as Abby Arcane *Virginia Madsen as Maria Sunderland *Andy Bean as Alec Holland *Derek Mears as Swamp Thing *Henderson Wade as Matt Cable *Maria Sten as Liz Tremayne *Jeryl Prescott as Madame Xanadu *Jennifer Beals as Lucilia Cable *Will Patton as Avery Sunderland *Kevin Durand as Jason Woodrue Guest starring *Ian Ziering as Daniel Cassidy *Elle Graham as Susie Coyle *Given Sharp as Shawna Sunderland *Selena Anduze as Caroline Woodrue *Al Mitchell as Delroy Tremayne *Steve Wilcox as Avery Sunderland's father Co-starring *Dorothy Recasner Brown as Nadine *Matt Burke as Gordon Haas *Bianca Tarantino as Young Abby *Eli Hannon as Young Avery *Benjamin Keepers as Lee Coyle *Corina Jean Madrid as Harassed Girl *Anderson Martin as Butler *Mark Everett Nabell as Creepy Jester *Jeremy Owens as Pig Head *Sam Proffitt as Clown *Will Swiss as Rowdy Partygoer *Michael Trisler as Man With No Face *Andrew Yackel as Todd Locations *United States of America **Louisiana ***Marais Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *Darkness on the Edge of Town on IMDb *Darkness on the Edge of Town on DC Wiki Category:Swamp Thing (2019) Category:Episodes